Nueva Sangre
Nueva Sangre is a protectorate bloc led by the AZTEC MADP Bloc. Nueva Sangre was formed on 14 June 2009 with the announcement of NV's protection of the Oceanic Kingdom. The Republic of Sovereign States was admitted to the bloc on 1 December 2009 upon its declaration of existence. The Union of Empires was admitted on 15 May 2010. Liberation Army and Kingdom of Termina were both admitted on December 2010. The newest protectorate is the University of Unity which was admitted to Nueva Sangre on 27 Feb 2011. The Treaty establishes two "levels", Protectors which are the signatories of the main AZTEC treaty and the Protectorates which are protected by the AZTEC signatories. Dates of Admittance Oceanic Kingdom -June 14, 2009 Hanzu Empire - Unknown Republic of Sovereign States - Dec 1, 2009 Union of Empires - May 15, 2010 Liberation Army - Dec 10, 2010 Kingdom of Termina -''' Dec 10, 2010 'University of Unity -' Feb 27, 2011 Text of the Treaty Preamble In recognition of the potential of new and capable alliances to Planet Bob the undersigned agree to adhere to the following regulations. Article I: Membership Levels The Nueva Sangre bloc will be divided into two (2) levels, the Protectors and the Protectorates. The definitions of these will be outlined below. Protectors: The Protectors are the members of the ‘AZTEC’ bloc tasked with assisting protectorates. Protectorates: The Protectorates are smaller alliances under the protection of the Nueva Sangre bloc. Article II: Admittance Alliances can be added to the Nueva Sangre Protection bloc with unanimous consent from the Protectors. No later than seven (7) days after the initial application applicants will be informed of the result of their application. For an application to be considered at least one Protector must agree to discuss it. Protectorates will be reconsidered every month after initial acceptance, for membership to remain in effect at least three quarters of Protectors have to support continued membership. Article III: Obligations of Protectorates Protectorates will be required to operate an active government and provide monthly reports to Nueva Sangre. In addition Protectorates are expected to participate in tech markets of the Protectors. Finally Protectorates are not allowed to participate in hostile activities against anyone in Nueva Sangre without prior authorization by all Protectors, the punishment on aggressive actions will be immediate removal from Nueva Sangre and potentially military action. Article IV: Restrictions on Protectorates Protectorates will not be allowed to sign any treaty with mandatory military clauses, all other treaties have to receive approval from the Protectors. In addition Protectorates will not be allowed to attack any alliance without consent from the Protectors. Should this clause be violated the Protectorate will be subject to immediate removal from Nueva Sangre. Article V: Mutual Defense Should one Protectorate fall under attack all other Protectorates are expected to assist their comrade by all means. Should a Protector come under attack Protectorates are recommended but not obliged to assist Article VI: Obligations of Protectors Protectors will be obliged to assist Protectorates against military and diplomatic aggression, in additions Protectors will assist the Protectorates in setting up their alliance and assisting in growth. At the request of the Protectorate an advisor from the Protectors can be assigned. Article VII: Disbandment Should a Protectorate disband its membership is encouraged to join one of the other Protectorates or Protectors. Article VIII: Elevation to AZTEC Should a Protectorate grow to a point where it can stand on its own feet it is allowed and recommended to seek membership into AZTEC and become a Protector of AZTEC itself. Normal admission criteria for AZTEC will remain in effect should elevation be considered. Article IX: Cancellation As noted above violation of the pact or failing to pass additional votes can result in immediate expulsion, should a Protectorate wish to leave themselves they should provide private notice to all other Nueva Sangre members. Upon transmission of the private notice the treaty will remain in effect for an additional seventy-two (72) hours. Signatories AZTEC signatories '''Nueva Vida *Centurius, Emperor *raasaa, Chancellor *Zzzptm, Lord of History *Nelchael, Lord of Brotherhood *Acamas, Lord of War *Specto, Lord of the Interior Grand Lodge of the Freemasons *Walking Dead, Grand Master *kuhnini, Grand Chancellor *iwin90, Grand Superintendent *Moose Wizard, Grand Knight *Timmy09, Grand Treasurer Colossus *Burnsey *Elfriede *Valdemar We are Perth Arm' *The Chief *Rickardo *Erchie Quantum *Toraoji *BigO *MKULTRA *ShadowPhoenix Protectorate Signatories For Kingdom of Termina *King of Termina, DarthRevan *High Guardian of Woodfall, JediSaff *High Guardian of Snowhead, Dinux *High Guardian of Great Bay, The Faith *High Guardian of Ikana Canyon, Exar Radix For University of Unity *Shadeslayers09 - President *Maghion - Vice President *DrewJCraig - Dean of Admissions and Housing *Domhnall - Dean of Studies Abroad *Kaplechistan - Dean of Discipline Former Signatories For Liberation Army Mayzie, Bearer of The Soul Eater Rune Lord Caparo (Razorade), Bearer of The Rune of Punishment For Union of Empires *The Honoured Crown Holder of The Union of Empires, John A MacDonald *The Honoured Crown Advisor of The Union of Empires, SirMaximus For Republic of Sovereign States *Darth Andrew, Chancellor *LordCLJ, Minister of State *Soran Aerith, Minister of Defense *GeneralGrievous, Minister of Commerce For Hanzu Empire *Zhou Linfei, Head of State For Oceanic Kingdom *archduke jack, King *LordGC, Second In Command Category:Protectorate blocs Category:Treaties Category:Nueva Vida